


A Piece of My Mind

by Woogyu_0609



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogyu_0609/pseuds/Woogyu_0609
Summary: Kim Sunggyu is a kind, sweet, quiet and who has short-term memory loss because of the accident. He wants to have a normal and quiet life even though it will never happen because of his condition and it will never really happen when he studies in Woollim Academy and specially when he met Nam Woohyun, the Bad boy of Woollim.





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Short-term memory (or "primary" or "active memory") is the capacity for holding a small amount of information in mind in an active, readily available state for a short period of time. The duration of short-term memory (when rehearsal or active maintenance is prevented) is believed to be in the order of seconds.

Sunggyu is a kind, sweet, quiet and a hard working person. He doesn’t have a normal life because of his short-term memory loss condition, he really wants to have treatment but they don’t have money. He is living in a simple rooftop house with his younger brother Myungsoo. They were so close to each other that other thinks that they were dating, since their parents died in accident that’s also the reason why he has a short-term memory loss because he was with his parents when the accident happened.

He can remember the events that happened many years ago, heck he can even remember what happened when he was still in elementary school but his memory was fuzzy and can’t remember what happened minutes ago. That’s why when he already graduated high school; he didn’t enter college because some people are taking advantage on his condition.

There’s one incident in their school, that one student said that Sunggyu was the one who vandalize on the wall of the corridor. Sunggyu to be honest really doesn’t remember that and he know that he will never do that but since he doesn’t know what happened to him minutes ago, he just takes the punishment.

Sunggyu is has many rejections when it comes to applying work. At first it was good but when they knew that he has short-term memory loss, they will say sorry and fired him. Because he makes many mistake on forgetting many important things to do. 

Recently he was working on a café and luckily his boss is a very understanding person and he understands Sunggyu’s condition. He was already in his two months working on that café, even though he made many mistakes still the boss understands him and let him stay on that café. He was very thankful to his boss for not firing him so that he can pay for all their financial especially on Myungsoo’s tuition. Myungsoo is already in third year in high school, and he doesn’t want his younger brother to stop on is study like he did.

Sunggyu is having his good dreams when he felt someone shook his body and calling his name. “Sunggyu hyung.”

He really doesn’t want to wake up so he just let it be and try to focus on sleeping.

“Sunggyu hyung.” Again.

“Sunggyu hyungggg.” Again.

He can’t take it anymore, so he opens his eyes slowly and try to adjust the sunlight that is entering to his small eyes. He looks to the person who is waking him up since only God knows. “What is it? I’m still sleeping, Myungsoo.”

“Sunggyu hyung, you asked me last night to wake you up at 8 am.” Myungsoo, his younger brother said as he buttons his uniform.

“Did I? I don’t remember asking you that. And why are you wearing you school uniform?”

Myungsoo just sigh at his hyung. Of course he will not know it because he has a short-term memory loss. He wants his hyung to have a treatment so he can live with normal life, but since they don’t have that much money, his Sunggyu hyung can’t.

“Yes you did. And today is my first day of school hyung.”

Sunggyu just nods and stands up to go to the bathroom and take a bath. When he goes out he saw Myungsoo preparing their breakfast and smile, his brother is really so sweet, even though he knew that Myungsoo hates to be in the kitchen but still he tries to learn to cook just for him.

Sunggyu walks to his room again and looks at the schedule board that hangs in the wall. So that even though he can’t remember he will just look at the schedule board so he will know what is his schedule for the day. Actually Myungsoo did it, so even he was in school or somewhere, so his hyung will not forget what will he is going to do on the day.

And today he has to go to the café it says on the schedule board.

“Sunggyu hyung,” Myungsoo shouted from the kitchen. “The breakfast is ready.”

“Okay, wait for me.” Sunggyu answers and immediately wear his clothes and dry his hair before he walks to the kitchen and sit in front of Myungsoo.

They were eating toasted bread and ham and egg since it is only Myungsoo can do and the favorite of Sunggyu drink which is milk.

“How’s your day yesterday hyung?” Myungsoo asks.

Sunggyu blinks cutely at his brother and frowns a little. “I d-don’t know Myungie, sorry.”

Myungsoo sigh and ruffles his hyung’s hair which made Sunggyu whined and pouts. “It’s okay hyung, don’t worry.”

Myungsoo wait for his hyung to finish his breakfast and walk him to his work. He always did that; he always makes sure that his hyung will go to his work safely. Even though it his first day of his school, he was actually late already but his hyung is more important that anything.

“Take care hyung. I’ll go now.”

“Thanks for sending me here Myungie~” Sunggyu said while waving his hand cutely.

“Anything for you hyung. Wait for me here and don’t go anywhere, I will fetch you.”

“Okay Myungie~”

Myungsoo bid a goodbye to his hyung and run faster to the bus stop so that he can go to school faster.

It was 10 am in the morning and he was currently working at the café, there is so many costumers today because it’s a pay day that’s why many people are spending their money. And also today is the first day of school so many students are here in café.

“One caramel macchiato.” A guy with a white long sleeve shirt while his two buttons are open. He is so handsome with a pointed nose and a shard jaw line with a plum lip. He looks a high school student for Sunggyu, he sighs because he missed going to school.

He heard a cough and he looks at the customer. “Y-yes?” He stuttered while asking question.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“H-huh?” He frowns a bit while looking to the handsome customer.  _Did he do something wrong again?_

“I said one caramel macchiato.” The handsome guy looks pissed off as he glares to Sunggyu.

“You order that?” Sunggyu didn’t remember the handsome guy order caramel macchiato. He just remembers that the guy just spoken but didn’t remember what he said.

“Are you crazy? Yes, I ordered that.” The guy said angrily as he smashes his hand on the counter. Sunggyu startled on the guy’s action and he immediately bows and apologizes many times. He was wrong again and he wanted to hide on the deeper hole in the ground.

“I’m sorry, here is your beeper. Wait for a moment; I’ll make your order now. I’m really sorry, sir.” He apologizes again and exchange with other waiter to the counter so someone will take the order of the customers while he make the order of the guy and to apologize again.

He is about to make the order but he scratch his back head softly and bites his lips. He doesn’t remember what the order of the guy is. He really doesn’t know what to do, he wants to go to the guy and ask if what his order is. But he chose not because he will get scolded again by the latter, so he thinks again and try to remember it but he really can’t, so he just picks any Frappuccino in the menu.

He presses the beeper to let the customer know that his order is already done. A minute later, he saw the handsome guy walking casually to him and gave him a coldly look. “H-here’s your order, sir.”

The handsome guy frowns as he looks at the order and throws it at the floor. Sunggyu is so shock at the guy’s action.  _What did he do? I didn’t do anything wrong._

“I ordered caramel macchiato but you gave me a Frappuccino,” the guy yelled so loudly at Sunggyu. Who wouldn’t when it his first day of college and he has already a bad day in the house with his parent and there’s a stupid waiter in his favorite café.

“Are you really stupid, aren’t you?”

Many people are looking at them and Sunggyu felt humiliated and he was in urge to cry but he controls not to cry in front of the customer. His mind is fuzzy to remember what happened, did he do something wrong again? He just looks at the ground as if the ground is more interesting more than anything.

“Aren’t you going to answer me?”

Then the manager came to them and asks them to have a private talk in his office room and the manager and Sunggyu apologize to the other customer for causing trouble.

“Mr. Nam,” The manger spoke. “I’m really sorry for the trouble; I will ask other staff to make your favorite order caramel macchiato.”

The manger knew the handsome guy is. Heck everyone knows who the guy is, since his family is the richest in Seoul. Their family owns many riches building and the Nam corp. is one of the finest company in the world, so many people knows them.

“Who is this staff? I didn’t see him every time I came here. Why did you hire a stupid staff?” The guy point Sunggyu with expressionless look.

“I just hired him two months ago. And don’t worries Sunggyu is a sweet and kind person many staffs love him here.”

“Ah, that’s why. I didn’t come here for almost two months, because of the training of the company.” The guy rolled his eyes as he sits comfortably on the couch.

“Just wait here Mr. Nam; I will just go outside to make your order. Please excuse me,” He said and before he walks to the door, he looks first at Sunggyu and whisper. “Accompany Mr. Nam first okay Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu bites his lips first before he nodded. When the manager left, silence engross to them. The guy who is sitting comfortably on the couch gets his phone and texted his friends who are probably waiting to him on the school already.

Sunggyu who is standing nervously in front of the customer and looks for a thing to get entertain his self. Then something caught his attention, the necklace of the customer.  _Why it feels like I saw that necklace before?_

He looks carefully to the necklace but bad luck is his side when the guy glares at him as he crosses his arms. “What are you looking at?”

“N-nothing Sir,” He bows to apologize.

“Stupid.” He heard the guy mumbles. And he scoffs a little and looks away and looks at the window to look at the scenery outside.

A minute after, the manager enter to the room while holding one caramel macchiato. “Here’s your order Mr. Nam.”

The ‘Mr. Nam’ gets his order before looking at the staff and walks away after saying ‘thank you’ to the manager.

The manager bows and looks at Sunggyu and sigh.

“Sunggyu, his family is the richest here. He has a power; he can even make this café close down if he wants to.”

Sunggyu widen his eyes and looks at his manager.  _Is that true?_  “R-really?”

The manager nods. “I’m s-sorry,” Sunggyu said as he chokes he was about to cry in a minute. He felt sorry for his boss; he doesn’t want to close down the café because of him. “I w-will not do that again.”

The manager chuckles because Sunggyu is being cute right now. “Aigoo, Sunggyu. I was just joking. Yes, he was rich but he can’t close down the café because it was his favorite café and his brother is my friend.”

Sunggyu keep crying so the manager hugs his staff and sooth his back. “Aigoo, I’m sorry Sunggyu. Don’t cry.”

When Sunggyu stops crying, he went back to his work and texted Myungsoo what happened why he cried except to the guy earlier since he can’t remember a thing what happened.

Did I mention that Sunggyu is a very sensitive and a cry baby? Well he is. He is very sensitive even though in a small thing, he will start to cry. That’s why Myungsoo is very overprotected to his brother; he doesn’t want his hyung to get hurt especially when he has that condition.

Being a person with short-term memory loss is a very hard condition. You can remember the events that have past many years but you can’t remember the event that just happened in an hour or minutes ago.

It’s hard for Sunggyu since he has to work hard so that he can make his brother to finish his study and make his dreams come true.

He can’t even continue his studies because of this. He can’t have a normal life because of this. He always cries at night and asking to himself what sin he has done to suffer this. He doesn’t want to suffer anymore.

Then he felt that his phone vibrated and he saw Myungsoo is calling him. “Hello, Myungie~”

_“Hyung are you okay?”_  He can feel the worried in his brother’s voice.

“I’m okay, Myungie. It just a little accident earlier which is I don’t remember already.” Sunggyu chuckles a little.

_“Hyung what really happened?”_

“I really don’t remember but there’s a guy here earlier.”

_“Guy?”_

“Yes, my boss called him… Wait what his is name again?” Sunggyu thinks hardly to remember what the guy’s name is. “Ah, it is Mr. Nan… Nam?”

_“Mr. Nam?”_

“Yes, my boss called him Mr. Nam. He said his family is rich. Wait is it?” Sunggyu can’t remember what exact word the boss told him because his mind is being fuzzy again.

_“Ah. That Mr. Nam. Is he a student?”_  Myungsoo guess.

“Yes, you are right Myungie~ how did you know?”

_“That is Nam Woohyun the youngest son of a Nam, hyung. Their family is very rich but don’t get near him because he is a bad hyung. Many people used to call him the ‘Cousin of Satan’.”_

Sunggyu nods as he understands and frowns as he realized something. “Where are you Myungie?”

_“Uhm. In school?”_

“Yah! Hang this up and listen to your teacher, Myungie!”

Sunggyu heard his brother chuckled and giggles. “Okay okay hyung, see you later~”

They hang up the call and Sunggyu think as he caresses his chin.

“Nam Woohyun?”


	2. The Second Meeting

A guy named Nam Woohyun is angrily goes out on the car that makes the other students scared on him. Who wasn’t going to be mad if you encounter a very stupid staff in his favorite café? This is the first time meeting a person who can easily forget a thing easily. And his mother who is so very importunate, she kept pestering Woohyun about something.

Well, who is Nam Woohyun?

Nam Woohyun is a snobbish person, who always wants to fight without a reason. He was called ‘Cousin of Satan’ because of his attitude which is arrogant, a bully in school. If it wasn’t because of his parent’s money and power, he can’t go to any school because of his bad attitude. He is very well known in the popular club in Gangnam, he always makes out and always fuck some randomly strangers. You can’t even count the person he already fucked; in fact, he fucked all the girls in the club in Gangnam.

His family is so fucking rich and one of the riches families in South Korea. Nam is one of a very humble and generous family in Korea. Because the Nam family helped many poor people and donated a high amount of money to those orphanages that the grandparents of Woohyun chose. That’s why they were so confused if Woohyun is their really son. Because Woohyun’s attitude is very far from those Nam.

His only friend Lee Howon or Hoya which he prefers to be called, standing handsomely and waiting for him in front at the entrance. Hoya is a playboy, playfull but kind. He is the only one that can understand Woohyun since they are best friend since middle school. They’re classmate since middle school and the reason why they become friends is when Hoya needs a paper for their seatwork and the only one who he can ask for is Woohyun, his seatmate.

Well back to story, Woohyun walks toward to Hoya and do a fist bump. “Hey dude. What took you so long?” His friend, Hoya asked him while he hangs his arms on Woohyun’s shoulder.

“I just encounter a very stupid person.” He answered coldly as he pushes away the arms on his shoulder and continues walking to the corridor. He has an aura that makes everyone shivers. Every student that he passes by is very scared on him. Some of the students are murmuring about him, “The cousin of Satan is angry again.” Some students are, “What’s new? He is always angry.”

Woohyun smirks when he heard the guy mumbling to him, he immediately stretches his hands and grins then walks toward to the guy who is already shivering on fear as he stuttered, “W-woohyun please d-don’t hurt me,”

Well what Woohyun is for if he gives the guy some mercy. So his smirks gotten wider and starting to punch the guy on the stomach which the guy fallen on the floor. And that’s make other student gathering surrounds them as they watch including Hoya, who is watching as he is smirking.

“Don’t worry I will be gentle on you.” Woohyun said as he bends and hold the collar of the guy and punch the guy on the face many times until the guy’s lips got swollen and bleed. After that he even kicks the guy without sympathy, when he feels that he is getting tired, he stops and pat the guy’s cheeks and mumbles, “Be a good boy next time.” Then he walks away with Hoya.

Woohyun is being like this since his grandparents died when he was in middle school. He grew up with his grandparents since his parents were not with him because of works. He really loves his grandparents dearly and very close to them, so when they died he felt his world crushed down.

He is not really close with his parent since he grew up with his grandparents but he is close with his older brother, Nam Boohyun. His brother is 5 years older than him so his brother is already working on their company as a temporarily CEO, since his brother doesn’t want to be an heir on their company. He wants to be a chef but his parent opposes him and is a CEO of their company. But he is so stubborn and continue studying culinary, so their father made a deal with Boohyun that he will be a CEO until Woohyun graduates and take the position, so Boohyun agreed and stops his study and be a temporarily CEO.

When they are both already inside the classroom, all girls are squealing and giggling while screaming about them like _‘Woah! Oppa can I be your girlfriend?’_ _‘Oppa! You two are so handsome.’_ Since Hoya is so playboy, he replies to their fans, _‘Oppa loves you all.’_ and _‘Oppa will gives you a hug later.’_ Then all the girls are screaming loudly and giggling more especially when Hoya winks at them. Woohyun rolled his eyes as he looks at Hoya flirting to their schoolmates.

They sit on the last row besides the window that can see the whole campus.

“Ehem!” The scream and giggling stopped when someone cleared his throat and glares to the girls who are just happy a while ago and now who are quiet and get back to their seats. And the person is Kim Kibum, also called by Key or the campus diva.

Key walks towards to them and smiles widely to Woohyun.

“Woohyun~ what took you so long?” Key said as he sits on Woohyun’s lap and wraps his arms on Woohyun’s neck.

“What’s up now, Key?” He lazily asks as the latter sits on his laps.

“You were ignoring me since this summer.” Key pouted and snuggles on Woohyun’s neck.

Key is called a campus diva in the Woollim Academy. He has many suitors because he is sweet and pretty. But when he can’t get what he wants he can be a devil in minutes, he is also a spoiled brat. He has a big crush on the Bad boy campus, Woohyun. He has a one sided love on him since he first met him on high school. It’s just a one-sided love because Woohyun doesn’t like him and he knew it that’s why he will do anything so that Woohyun will fall in love with him.

Woohyun groaned as he let key snuggles on his neck and sigh. He can’t push Key because the latter will be hurt so he just let it be.

Hoya, who is withholding his laugh as he looks at Woohyun, who is glaring at him and giving him a signal to help him with key. He acts like he doesn’t know what Woohyun is signaling and watch it more.

“I didn’t ignore you, I was just busy.”

“Really? It’s okay, I understand you~”

Key is about to kiss Woohyun when it suddenly bells and the teacher come inside on their room. Key groaned because he can’t kiss his Woohyun. While the latter sigh in relief because he doesn’t want to be kiss by Key.

Woohyun looks at Hoya who is controlling his laugh and kicks him, “Yah! What did I do?”

“Why you didn’t save me on that brat?”

“Why would I?” Hoya said and laugh loudly which is scolded by their homeroom teacher.

The teacher is looking around to look for someone and that is Woohyun. The teacher glares at him. But the latter seems not interested or more like spacing out. “Nam Woohyun!”

Woohyun looks at the teacher. “Yes?”

“You fight again? It’s just a first day of class and you are already fighting. What’s wrong with you? Do you want me to call your parent?”

Woohyun just get his phone and plugged his earphone and put it in his ears and listen to random songs so that he can’t here the scolding of his teacher.

It is always like this when the everyone is scolding Woohyun, it is either he walks out or put his earphone on his ears so he can’t hear the scolding.

So the teacher just sighs and let Woohyun and stated her class.

 

It’s already break time and the two immediately went to their favorite spots which is the rooftop of the school. Because it is so quiet and far to those fan girls. And since their schedule is not the same so they didn’t talk earlier.

They are having a rest when Hoya remembered something. “Woohyun,”

“Yes?” Woohyuns looks at him and close his eyes again.

“You said that you encounter a stupid person right?”

Woohyun frown and open his eyes and looks at Hoya again. _Why is he curious?_ “Yes, why?”

“Is that person cute or pretty?”

Woohyun rolled his eyes and close his eyes again. _Playboy._ “NO.”

“Pfft. Kill joy.”

Just come to think again. Woohyun remembered the face of the guy earlier. He is so cute who looks like an angel fall from heaven. He has a chubby cheeks and- wait why is he thinking of that stupid guy? He shakes his head and takes a rest again.

 

The break time ended and when they are walking downstairs, Hoya suddenly talks about ‘soul mate’. Woohyun laughs. “Do you believe in that kind of fantasy dude?” He laughs again.

“Not really, I just heard it somewhere. Do you believe on it?”

“No, I don’t believe in that kind of fantasy.”

“Don’t worry, you will find your soul mate.” Hoya winks at Woohyun who nearly puke when his friend winks at him. “Fuck, no.”

“Woohyun,” said by someone who is giggling and happily walk toward to them.

“Speaking of your soulmate.” Hoya mumbled and laughs as Woohyun glares at him. “Fuck you.”

“I’m looking for you since break time, where have you been?” Key pouted as he looks at Woohyun.

“Let’s go to class together~” Key happily said as he clings to Woohyun’s muscled arms. He just sighs and let Key dragged him to their class since their next class is the same.

 

Its dismissal time and Hoya and Woohyun decided to go to the club in Gangnam. But Woohyun is grumpy because Key is with them. Earlier when they were about to go inside in each car, Key suddenly came and begged them to come with them. Hoya decided to tease Woohyun so he agreed without Woohyun’s decision.

Woohyun glares at him that makes Hoya smirks and gives him a sign, that Key will ride Woohyun’s car.

The three are already outside the club and about to go inside when Woohyun’s phone vibrated, he looks at caller, which is his brother. “Why is he calling?”

He answered, “What’s up?”

_“Come home now.”_

Woohyun frowns, “Why?”

_“Just come home right now.”_

Woohyun groaned and ended the call and he looks at Hoya. “I need to go now; my brother is looking for me.”

“Go now, it must be important.”

When Woohyun enters the car and drove away. Key looks so sad and cross his arms. “What about me?” He said to himself.

Hoya smirks and hangs his arms on Key’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m here.”

Key scoffed and pushes Hoya. “Eww~ No way, I’ll just go home.” Key said and walks away.

Hoya laughs and enters the club to find a person to make out with. What a playboy.

 

“Mom, will be here in a minute to talk to you.” Boohyun said as looks at his younger brother who sits comfortably in the couch.

Woohyun actually didn’t listen to his brother. He just sits there with his mind is already in the club.

“Nam Woohyun.” A middle aged woman come, which is their mother. “I already found him.” She squealed and hugged her son.

Woohyun looks at her confusedly. “Who did you found mom?”

“Omg! I found your future wife.”

Woohyun groaned. “I will not be going to marry, mom.”

“Yes, you will Woohyun.”

“No matter what you say, I will not do it.”

“Yes you are!”

“And who are you to decide on my life?”

“I’m your mom, if ever you forgot it Mr. Nam.”

Woohyun sighs. “I don’t care; I will not be going to meet that person.” Woohyun stand up and walks to his room.

“Yah! Nam Woohyun! Don’t walk out.” Mrs. Nam shouts as he looks at his son who walks to his room.

His parent doesn’t know what to do anymore on his attitude. They don’t know what they should do to make Woohyun change and back to his old him which is sweet and kind person. That’s why Mrs. Nam is persuading Woohyun to have someone and get married, she thought that if Woohyun get married, he will change and will get back on his old self.

Mrs. Nam smirks as he looks at his older son who looks confuse on his mom plan. “If he doesn’t want, then I think I need to do something.”

“What do you mean mom?”

“You will see, Boohyun.”

With that Mrs. Nam walks in the garden to make a call.

“What is she planning to do?”

 

Another day has come. It is a bright day for a gloomy person, Woohyun. He woke up late that is why he is already late to his first class but he still a heart to go to his favorite café.

The café has a lesser customer than yesterday. He walks to the counter and order his favorite order, Caramel Macchiato. Then he suddenly remembers the stupid guy yesterday who took his order. Because the staff that took his order right now is other staff.

When the staff gives him the beeper and he sits on his favorite spots when he saw the stupid guy from yesterday that is cleaning the table near where he sits. He was about to talk to him when the beeper suddenly rang, which means his order was already finish.

He walks to the counter and get his order and when he turned around he saw the guy and waiting for him to at the entrance and ready to open the door for him.

He walks closer to him and stares at the guy. “You don’t remember me?” he asks curiously.

The guy looks at him blankly. “What are you talking about sir?”

“I’m the guy from yesterday, don’t you remember?”

“I’m sorry sir. No I don’t remember.”

Woohyun frowns and walks a bit step out of the café. And he saw the guy bow down on him and said ‘come again.’

“Why is he so weird?”

 

Mrs. Nam is talking to the principal of the school. Since they are rich they have many connections, so her planned will go smoothly, she just needed to talk to the principal and her secretary.

“Is it everything ready now?”

“Yes.” The principal answered and the principal assured Mrs. Nam that everything will be okay.

“Good. I will look forward to that.”

 

Woohyun and Hoya is wandering on the quadrangle since Woohyun is late to the class and Hoya is cutting classes joining Woohyun not to go to class.

Then Woohyun saw his mother talking to the principal, they look so serious. So he walks closer to his mom and will ask about it.

“Mom!” he shouted as he run to them followed by Hoya.“Hi auntie Nam.” Greeted by Hoya. Mrs. Nam smiles as she looks at Hoya. “Hello dear.”

“Son, why are you here?” Mrs. Nam is so shocked to see her son here; he should be in his class right?

“I should be the one who is asking that.”

Mrs. Nam chuckles and looks at the principal before answering. “I just talk to the principal about the money I will donate on this school.”

Woohyun nods as he agrees and didn’t ask more questions. As I said their family is rich and can donate any amount.

“Okay then, See you, mom.”

“Woohyun wait,”

 

Woohyun is so pissed off. Why? Because her mom gets his car, when he asks why she didn’t answer him. He groaned. He didn’t even get to go to the club last night and even now? He is even walking because almost the taxi is always having a passenger because it is a rush hour. So he just takes a short cut and he will pass by to the café.

When he is already in the café, he saw the stupid guy with another guy. The unknown guy hugs the cute stupid guy and holds his hands as they walk. Woohyun predict that the unknown guy will walk the cute stupid guy to his house.

“Wait is that his boyfriend?”


	3. Classmate

_“Mommy!” Little Sunggyu cries while looking at his unconscious mother with full of blood. ‘Where’s daddy?’ He looks around as he holds head because of the impact of the accident that happened. He saw his father who is laying on the floor with also full of flood. He can’t take to see them laying on the floor unconscious with full of blood. So little Sunggyu cries hardly until he lost his conscious and pass out._

_“Hyung?”_

_Little Sunggyu heard his brother called him when he opens his eyes slowly. He looks around and saw his little brother Myungsoo and a doctor._

_“Hyung are you okay?” Myungsoo asks him._

_He nods and hold his head that little hurt. “Where’s mommy and daddy?” He asks._

_Myungsoo suddenly burst into tears and hug his brother. Sunggyu looks at his brother who is crying loudly in him. So he looks at the doctor who looks at him sadly and he frown. “Where is my mommy and daddy, doctor?” He asks innocently._

_He sees the doctor shakes his head. “I’m sorry to say this little boy but your parents are gone now.”_

_“W-what? No!” Sunggyu said and cries._

_“I’m sorry-” Sunggyu cut the doctor’s word and cover his ears shout. “No! Don’t say that!”_

_“Hyung calm down. Mommy and Daddy-”_

_“Noooo!”_

 

“Mommy, Daddy!” Sunggyu shout as he wakes up. He is panting so hard and sweating. He looks at the clock and see the time. ‘It’s only 3 am.’

He sighed. _‘It’s just a dream.’_ He sighed again and stand up and walk to the kitchen to get a water. He sits on the chair as he thinks his dream, well it’s a nightmare to him. His parent died in front of him and he can’t do anything but to cry.

If it’s not because of the bad weather, his parent will be still here and they have a happy family and he will not suffer from short memory lost. Maybe he is still studying and have many friends and experience what student usually do.

But sadly it’s all opposite. It will never happen and will never going to happen. He sighed and get back to his room and sleep again.

 

Sunggyu is already on the café after Myungsoo walk to him to his work. He is doing on his work when he heard his manager calls him. He stops his work and walk to where his manager was. Then he saw a middle-age woman around 30-40 years old and looks familiar to him.

“Hi, Sunggyu~” The middle-age woman greeted him happily and hugs him. Sunggyu is so confused but still hug her back. The woman told her name to Sunggyu and talk for a minutes. They even talk about if Sunggyu is still studying, of course Sunggyu told her that he stopped already. The woman offers him to study again in Woollim Academy and wants to support him.

“Mrs. Nam thanks for the offer but I think I can’t accept it.”

Even though Sunggyu wants to study again, he can’t accept it. They just met and she wants him to study in a prestigious school and she will pay all the fees. He doesn’t want to burden someone.

“No but Sunggyu, I already talk to the principal.”

“But-”

“Please Sunggyu?” Mrs. Nam plead while looking at him.

Sunggyu sigh and thinks for a seconds if he will accept it or not. But Mrs. Nam is looking at him like pleading him to accept it. He also can see in the face of Mrs. Nam that she really wants to help him. So he accepts it in the end at least someone is willing to help him to study again.  

After Mrs. Nam left Sunggyu immediately record it what they did talk about to his recorder, yes recorder, Myungsoo bought him a recorder so that in case he forgets some important things he will just listen to the recorder. 

 

Myungsoo groaned loudly and angry as he walks to the door to look who is ringing the bell so loudly in the early morning. He slept late last night since his class will start at 1 in the afternoon so he doesn’t have to be worried.

He was ready to shout on that person as he opens the door but it didn’t happen when he saw a stranger man who is wearing a suit. “Is Sunggyu lived here?”

Myungsoo frowns and look at the guy. “Yes, why are you looking for my brother?”

“Mrs. President is waiting for him.” The stranger said to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo frowns as he looks at the stranger. “Mrs. President? Who?”

“The owner of the Nam Corporation.”

Myungsoo widen his eyes. _Why the president of Nam Corporation is looking for my brother?_

The stranger in suit talks again that he and Mrs. President will wait downstairs. When the guy in suit went down, Myungsoo immediately runs to his brother’s room and see his brother is getting ready. “Hyung?”

Sunggyu is startled on that and looks at his brother. “Myungie~”

“Where are you going?” He asks as he entered the room and sits on the bed.

“Mrs. Nam said that I will see her today and said will fetch me here.”

“They are already here. They are waiting for you hyung.” Myungsoo said to his brother and smiles. “Anyway hyung why are they here?”

“Mrs. Nam said I should go study again and she will support my tuition fee.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I even don’t know Myungie~ Why is she helping me?”

Myungsoo nods and caress his brother’s back. “Hurry up hyung~ They are waiting for you.”

Myungsoo hugs his brother and smiles. “Be careful hyung~ Fighting.”

“Thanks Myungie~ I love you.” Sunggyu said and giggles.

Myungsoo chuckles and caress Sunggyu’s hair. “I love you too hyung~”

 

Sunggyu sat quietly in the car as Mrs. Nam is talking. Mrs. Nam chuckles when she notices that Sunggyu is so quiet, so she holds the latter’s hands and smile at him. “Don’t be nervous, my dear~ Everything will be alright.”

Sunggyu nods and relax himself. They will go to school already and he was so nervous. There’s so many ‘What if’ in his minds. What if he can’t last long in the academy? What if the students take advantage on him? What if-?

“Sunggyu my dear~ Were here now.”

Sunggyu looks at the surroundings and see a very large building. ‘Woah! This is so amazing.’ He said in his mind. Sunggyu becomes more nervous now and he can’t think properly this time. He doesn’t know if it’s become of his condition or what? He just doesn’t why.

He doesn’t know where are they going but he just knows that he is out of his senses and can’t think straightly. Mrs. Nam stopped in front of the principal room so he also stops and stand behind the woman. When they came inside he saw the principal.

The principal greeted them politely and so Sunggyu bows to greet the principal. “He is Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu. The one I’m telling to you the last time.” Mrs. Nam said.

The principal nods and smiles at Sunggyu. “Oh you are so cute like my little hamster.” The principal said.

Sunggyu give a look at the principal who just said that he looks like a hamster. Does he really look like a hamster? Is it because of his front teeth? The shape of his face. Ugh whatever.

Mrs. Nam chuckles on that and looks at Sunggyu. “He’s so cute right.” The middle age woman giggles and squeeze Sunggyu’s chubby cheeks. That earn a look from Sunggyu.

“Okay, Sunggyu here is your schedule.” The principal said and give the schedule to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu bow and get the schedule from the principal. He looks at the schedule and bid a goodbye to the principal and to Mrs. Nam.

But Mrs. Nam calls him, “You want me to take you to your first subject, Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu smiles and shakes his head. “It’s okay, I can manage Mrs. Nam.” _No, I can’t do this alone._

“Oh, Okay. See you soon my dear~”

Sunggyu bid a goodbye again and walk out the room.

 

Sunggyu is walking around the academy and looking for his first subject. He went up to the third floor and see his room. Luckily the professor saw him outside the room and ask him if he is the new student here. And ask him to go inside.

“Okay, he is the new student here. Be good to him okay? Okay please introduce yourself.”

Wait my head is hurting, I felt my world is spinning around. _Mommy, please help me._ “Hi, my name is Kim Sunggyu. Please be nice to me.” He smiles and bows.

 

“Oh.” Nam Woohyun who sat at the back looks shock to see the new student. He tapped Hoya who is sat in front him. “He is the one I’m telling you. The weird guy.”

Hoya looks at the guy who is introducing in front and looks at Woohyun again. “Really? He is cute.” Hoya smirks and looks at the guy in front again.

Woohyun rolled his eyes and cross his arms.

Their professor told Sunggyu to sit beside at Hoya. And the latter smirks when he heard his professor the Sunggyu will going to sit beside him.

“Hi.” Hoya greeted when Sunggyu sits on the chair. The latter looks at him and smiles. “H-hello.”

“I’m Lee Howon. Nice to meet you, pretty~” Hoya winks at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu blush when his seatmate told him ‘Pretty.’ But wait the professor told me to sit beside Hoya. Crap. He seated at the wrong chair. So he looks at the back and smile. “Are you Hoya?” He asks.

Woohyun and Hoya frown and looks at Sunggyu. “Huh? Are you really that stupid huh?”

Sunggyu pouts. “I’m just asking. I seated at the wrong seat.”

“The professor just points that seat right? So that’s the right seat.”

“But he is-” _Wait what is his name again? Shit I didn’t record it at my recorder. Wait I will open my recorder._

“I’m Hoya.” Hoya said and winks at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu blush again as he looks at Hoya. “But you said you are-” _Lee Ho- what?_

“I’m also Lee Howon. That’s my real name but sometimes it’s Hoya.”

“Ah, really? Okay then. Nice to meet you, H-hoya.” He shakes his hand with Hoya and smile.

Woohyun kicks the chair of Sunggyu, “Yah!”

Sunggyu looks at him and blink. “Y-yes?”

“Don’t you remember me?”

Sunggyu frown and examine Woohyun’s face and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“The fuck! You don’t remember me?”

Hoya laugh at Woohyun who glares at him. “Forget it.” Woohyun just head down and start to sleep.

Sunggyu looks at Hoya. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Don’t mind him. Anyway he is Woohyun.”

“Ah~ Woohyun.”

 

Hoya and Woohyun were at the rooftop to get a fresh air since their 3rd subject is already finish. And they wanted to have a fresh air and take a rest in a quietly place.

“He is such a weird person.” Woohyun said as he was thinking of Sunggyu. Wait why is he thinking of the weird guy.

“But he is cute. He is my type.” Hoya smirks as he is thinking of Sunggyu.

“Are you kidding me? Cute? Type?” Woohyun retort the latter. “Don’t joke, jerk.”

Hoya keep smirking as he thinks of Sunggyu. Sunggyu looks so innocent and sweet and kind of hot in Hoya’s perspective.

Woohyun looks at Hoya who is smirking. _Is he thinking of Sunggyu?_ Woohyun clench his fist. Why is he mad? He is even clenching his fist right now. ‘What’s wrong with me?’

 

“Sunggyu, are you going home now?” Hoya asks.

Sunggyu nods and look at Woohyun who looks angry. “Someone will fetch me here.”

“Really? That’s so sad then.” Hoya said dejectedly. This is the first time someone turn down Hoya.

“Is it your boyfriend?” Woohyun interrupt the two.

Sunggyu looks so confused, and was about to response to Woohyun when his little brother came and call him. “Myungie~” He looks at the two, “I need to go now. See you~” He runs to his brother and hug Myungsoo. They look so sweet while walking.

So Hoya and Woohyun thinks that two has a relationship. “How did you know that he has a boyfriend?” Hoya asks.

“I just saw him last time with that guy.”

_That fucking guy_. He saw the two holding hands and whispering at each other. Woohyun is glaring at the two while clenching his hands. Hoya turn around on Woohyun and saw that.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Come on let’s go the club. I want to drink.”

“Okay let’s-”

“Me too~” Key interrupt and hug Woohyun’s arms.

The two sighs and let Key go with them. Because Key is a stubborn person, he will have annoyed you until you agree on what he wants.

 

Actually Key will watch Woohyun with that Sunggyu because he heard on his watcher that Woohyun keep looking at Sunggyu. He will not let that new student to come near to Woohyun, he will never let that. So he needs to come with a plan to get rid that new student.

He will do anything to keep Woohyun on him. And will do anything to make Woohyun fall for him.

Key smirks as the three of them went to the club.

‘Fuck off, Kim Sunggyu. Woohyun is mine.’


	4. I like him

“How’s classes, Hyung?” Myungsoo asks his brother who is busy listening to his recorder on what happened to the Academy earlier.

“I heard in my recorder that I met Hoya and Woohyun, Myungie~” Sunggyu said and look at his brother. “That Woohyun is kind of weird.”

Myungsoo frowns as he looks at his brother and sit on the floor in their living room. Since they don’t have a couch, only a small table. “The Nam Woohyun?”

“Nam Woohyun? I just know his name as Woohyun.”

Myungsoo sighs and nods and give his brother a signal to continue. “I’ll listen hyung~”

“Woohyun asked me earlier if I know him. When I said no, he became angry to me.” Sunggyu pouts and listen to his recorder again.

“Don’t go near him, hyung. You’ll get trouble.” Myungsoo was sure that if his hyung gets near of him. He will just get trouble and maybe his condition will get worst. He heard to many people that Nam Woohyun is a _‘Cousin of Satan’_ and can do anything bad to others. He doesn’t want to let that happen to his hyung.

“Why Myungie?” Sunggyu looks confused on why Myungsoo is telling that to him. _And why can’t I go near to Woohyun?_ Well, he doesn't to be socialize with others so maybe he will just do that.

“Just because-”

“Okay Myungie~ I’ll do that.”

“Did you record it hyung?”

_Oh. Crap, I didn’t record it._ “Opps.” Sunggyu giggles and press the button record so that he can record it when Myungsoo snatch the recorder and record it all for his brother.

Sunggyu chuckles and hug his brother. “I love you Myungie~”

“I love you too, hyung.” _Be careful when you are alone there._

 

Woohyun is look so serious while drinking a cocktail, unlike Hoya who is checking every girl in the club. And of course Key, who is flirting with Woohyun even though the latter didn’t even budge.

“Is there a problem, Hyunnie?” Key asks as he hug the arms of Woohyun.

But Woohyun is Woohyun, he is not listening, he is just drinking and drinking until he got drunk. He kept ordering a cocktail until he order a very strong drink in the club.

Woohyun got wasted and Key presented himself to give a ride Woohyun back to his house but Hoya wouldn’t let that. He knows Key has a plan on Woohyun today. So he disagrees and he will be the one who will drive for Woohyun.

“You are so heavy, fuck.” Hoya said panting after he put Woohyun on the latter’s bed. He even smacks Woohyun on the back. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“...”

“Why didn’t waste my saliva on you? I know that you will never answer because of your condition right now.”

Hoya look around in Woohyun’s room. He will just walk around in the latter’s room since it’s a big room and it has a playroom inside the room. He will just entertain himself until Woohyun talk. Yes, Woohyun has a habit that when he was drunk he will tell everything.

When he heard Woohyun’s groan, he walks toward to the latter, to listen to him.

“Ugh. Why am I l-like this?” Woohyun who is drunk said and fell asleep again.

Hoya blinks and kick Woohyun’s legs and the latter groans in pains but still sleeping. “The fuck. I waited just for only that. I should just go home.” Hoya said angrily and kick Woohyun’s legs again and left.

 

Sunggyu wake up early and make a breakfast for the two of them. “Myungie~ Are you awake now?” He said a bit loud so that his younger brother would hear it.

He heard a footstep that signals that Myungsoo is already awake. “Oh, why wake up early hyung?”

“I want to cook for you a breakfast, Myungie~”

“Aww~ My hyung is so sweet.” Myungsoo chuckles.

Sunggyu make a heart sign. “I love you, Myungie~”

That makes of them chuckles and started to eat before it gets cold. After they eat, the two started to get ready for school. And of course, Myungsoo walk Sunggyu first to Woollim Academy. He wants his brother’s safety; he will not forgive himself if something happens to his brother.

 

Myungsoo is running so that he can make to bus on time. Luck on his side when he saw the bus so he run faster and get immediately to the bus and sit at the back. When he notices someone is taking a picture of him. So he looks at the person who is taking picture of him and give a cold look to that person. “What are you doing?”

The person looks so shocked when Myungsoo notice him, the latter hide his phone and chuckles a little. “H-hi. I'm your classmate-”

“I don’t care; I ask what are you doing?” Myungsoo said coldly to that person.

The person looks like terrified when Myungsoo is giving him a cold look. He didn’t mean to caught and make angry, Myungsoo. He just wants to take a picture of him.

Myungsoo notice the terrified look on the other, so he just sighs. “Forget it.” He gets his bag and press the button that signals that he will get off to the bus.

But he notices that the guy from earlier is behind him. He stops walking and that makes the other bump on his back. And the other immediately apologize to him, he sighs. “Why are you here?” He asks.

“I’m your c-classmate, so this is my school also.”

_Yes, I forgot he said that earlier._ He walks again and this time a bit faster because he is already late to his class.

 

Luckily the teacher is not in the classroom if not, he will be scolded again by his teacher. He sat down at the back beside at the window and he saw the guy earlier went in and sit on the front. _‘So he really indeed my classmate.’_

He taps the guy in front of him and asks who is the guy first row. The guy frowns at Myungsoo and give a the-fuck look. “Seriously?” The guy reply in disbelief. "You don’t know Lee Sungyeol?"

He shakes his head as the answer. “Who is he anyway?”

“He is our Vice-President in our class, what’s wrong with you? You don’t know him.”

Myungsoo just shrugged and looks at their so-called Vice President.

_Lee Sungyeol?_

 

Sunggyu went to his seat and he looks around, and there’s still a few students. He gets his recorder turn it on. He noticed that his seatmate is still not here. And the guy name ‘Woohyun is also not here.

“Hi.” Someone greeted him and sit beside him. Sunggyu turn to see it and he saw his seatmate. “H-hi.” He greeted him back. Hoya stare at Sunggyu and smiles. He keeps staring at the latter, his small crescent eyes, his cute nose, his cute and pink lips. Sunggyu’s lips looks so soft and kissable. Hoya wants to kiss that soft lips and he wants to make Sunggyu his.

Sunggyu feels uncomfortable when he notices that Hoya is keep looking at him. He can’t even move a bit so he just focus on his notebook and just write something. Then the professor came in and notices that Hoya is staring to the new students and scold him. “Hoya, stop staring on Sunggyu.”

Hoya looks at their professor and groan but still he stops staring at Sunggyu who feels better than earlier.

The professor notice that Woohyun is still not here. “Hoya where’s Woohyun?” The professor asks.

Hoya looks at the back and back to the professor. “I don’t know maybe-”

The door suddenly open and Woohyun appear and glared at Hoya.

“You came at the right time, Mr. Nam. Sit down now.”

Woohyun is panting while walking at his seat while glaring at Hoya who is laughing at himself. “Yah! You didn’t wake me up.” Woohyun whispered at Hoya who laughing.

“Why would I?”

Woohyun rolled his eyes and looks at Sunggyu and notice his face is red. “Why is your face is red?”

Sunggyu blush and cover his cheeks. “R-really?”

Hoya chuckles and put his arms on Sunggyu’s shoulder. “It’s because of me. Right baby?” Sunggyu blushes again. “I…I-”

Hoya chuckles and looks at Sunggyu. “Why are you so cute, Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu looks down to hide his blush and just write notes what their professor is writing in the board.

Hoya chuckles again.

 

Woohyun can’t focus on his work, the professor asks them to make an essay about business but he can't focus on his damn work because of Hoya. He looks at his friend who is flirting at Sunggyu and the small cute eyes is letting him. What’s with them? There’s a seat work and still they have a heart to flirt to each other? _The fuck is that._

Woohyun has no mood to talk to anyone even in Hoya, his best friend. He just went to rooftop alone to have a peace of mind. Yes, he cutting class but he doesn’t damn care about that. In rooftop there’s a couch there, probably he bought it there before so that he can sleep there. So he decided to take a nap when the door open and revealed Hoya. Woohyun just ignore him and want to continue sleeping.

“Dude, how dare you cutting class without me?” Hoya half joking and half seriously said it. He went closer to the sleeping figure, and he knows that he isn’t sleeping at all. “Hey, Is something wrong?” He asks.

Woohyun shake his head without opening his eyes to look at Hoya. “Well then, I will tell you something.” Hoya said and lean on the wall while standing near on Woohyun. “It's about my soulmate.” He continued that makes call attention to Woohyun so he opens his eyes and listen.

“I asked you if you believe in soulmate, right?”

Woohyun nods, and look at the latter. “So what?”

“I think I believe on that kind of thing and I believe that I already find my soulmate.” Hoya said while smiling to himself. This is the first time Woohyun see his friend falls in love with someone.

“Who is it then, your soulmate?”

“It’s Sunggyu.” Hoya answered without even hesitating of his answer. He confidently answered it in front of Woohyun. It's sound weird but he’s a playboy but he never falls in love with someone.

Woohyun is shocked when he heard that and clench his fist, secretly. He feels so mad but he doesn’t know why. He needs to know more of it. “Why Sunggyu though?”

“I don’t know but I like him.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I like him.”

“But he has a boyfriend.”

“So? I don’t care.”

Woohyun looks at Hoya and sighs. He doesn’t understand Hoya for behaving like that. But he is more confused and don’t understand himself when he is acting like he is angry. He didn’t even own Sunggyu. The latter has a boyfriend, and he is not his type, so he shouldn’t have care on that weird guy.

 

Woohyun went home early, he refused Hoya’s invitation to the club and just went home early. As if going home is the best idea he has.  When he got home, he saw his parents and his brother talking. Like they having a meeting. He is about to ignore it and will up to his room when his mother calls his name. He groans and walk to his mother. “What? I’m tired and want to sleep.”

“On Saturday, you should clear all your schedule, okay?” Mrs. Nam said as he gave back the car key to Woohyun.

His son, Woohyun frowns and ask her why, but his mother didn’t tell the reason she just told him to clear all his schedule. He wants to say no but he knows his mother, she will do anything, so he has no choice to agreed anyway.

“Great, wear formal okay? Don’t wear like you are going to the club. This is a formal meeting.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes, “Okay, so I can go up now and go to my room?” He asks.

“Of course~ Take a rest my baby~” Mrs. Nam said and giggles, and Woohyun just went up without replying.

Mrs. Nam smirks as she looks at his youngest son, “Just enjoy your day until Saturday, my son~”

 

“Yah!”

Sunggyu heard someone yelled and saw a guy in front of him. He has a fine skin and looks so rich. “Yes can I help you?” He asks, since he has no clue who is this guy and what the guy need on him. Wait, does this guy will do something to him? Help me.

“Go away and don’t go near at Woohyun. He’s mine.” The guy crosses his arms and glares at him.

“Woohyun?”

“Yes, Woohyun. He is mine and already mine. So back off, don’t you dare flirt with him. I’m Key his only wife.”

“I don’t like that guy. He can be all yours as you want.” Sunggyu said as he looks so nervous. He feels so small when Key is looking like that to him. Like the other will eat him alive.

Key nods and keep glaring at Sunggyu. “It’s good to be clear. Because if I know that you are flirting with him, I will do anything to make you out of this school.” Key said and left Sunggyu alone at the corridor.

Sunggyu walks again to his next subject, and open his bag to get his schedule when he remembers that his recorder is not open.

_Crap, why?!_

 

“Dude, let’s go to club on Saturday.” Hoya said as he hung his arm on Woohyun’s shoulder. But the latter let go and walk again. “I can’t.”

Hoya frowns and look at his friend who looks so blank. “Why? Something happen?” He asks as they went inside to their third subject. They sat to each other, actually they aren’t seatmate but since Hoya wants to seat beside at Woohyun. Since no one is seated beside at Woohyun because everyone is afraid of him.

“I have a schedule on Saturday, because of my mom.”

“Auntie? What about?”

“She said it is about business meeting, that I even don’t care.” Woohyun just lay his head on the table to take a nap. Hoya just let him and spotted Sunggyu and called his name. That is when Woohyun seated properly and see Sunggyu coming to them.

“Why?” Sunggyu asks.

“Are you free this Saturday?” Hoya asks. Since Woohyun can’t join him on Saturday, he decided to take Sunggyu a date.

Sunggyu become sorry to Hoya because he has already schedule on Saturday, “I’m sorry but I'm not.”

“Why?”

“I have schedule on this Saturday. I’m sorry again.” Sunggyu bows an express his apology.

“You two has the same answer, what’s wrong with people nowadays, always has a schedule on Saturday. Anyway it’s okay, Sunggyu.” Hoya groaned at first but smile still smile at Sunggyu who looks so cute when apologizing.

Sunggyu smiles and turn to look at Woohyun who is glaring at him. He just was about to ignore him like Myungsoo said but he saw the necklace that is Woohyun wearing. “That necklace.” He just said it softly but still Woohyun heard it.

“What’s wrong with my necklace?” Woohyun has no expression when asking it. Sunggyu is startled when the latter heard him but he will still answer anyway.

“I think I have-” Sunggyu didn’t finish his words when the professor came inside the room and make Sunggyu sit. So he sits at the other side and seated with his guy classmate.

_I think I have that necklace._


	5. Engagement

Groaning and rolling his eyes is the best to do, when your best friend is so annoying right now. Hoya is being a bitch right now to Woohyun, he called the latter early in the morning which earn curses and shout from Woohyun, who is in the deep sleep.

Hoya woke up early and felt bored so he called Woohyun, but the latter is angry and keep cursing him for calling him early and disturbing his sleep. But Hoya just laughs and asks him if they can hang out.

Woohyun said yes and hang up the call.

He went to go to sleep again when someone knock on his room, he just ignores it at first but the person outside keeps knocking on his door so he groans and stands up and he opens the door. He saw his mother who dressed so decent and who is smiling at him widely.

He frowned and asks her what she is doing here.

Mrs. Nam frowns and looks at her son. “Don’t you forget that we have an important meeting today at the hotel at 12 noon?”

Woohyun thinks again and cursed in front of his mother which earns a pull on his ears. “Mom!”

“Don’t you curse in front of me, Woohyun.”

Woohyun caress his ear where his mom pulls it. He went back to his bed and closes his eyes. Mrs. Nam followed him and spanks him. “Woohyun.”

“What?” Woohyun groans and sit on the bed, looks so annoyed on his mom.  _I just want a quiet sleep but ugh!_

“Don’t forget the meeting later okay? It’s 12 noon. If you didn’t come, I will get your car and froze your credit cards.”

Woohyun messed his hair, “Okay fine. I’ll go it’s only 9 in the morning.”

“Okay, see you later my baby~”

 

Woohyun messed his hair in frustration and call Hoya again to cancel their hang out and was about to get back to sleep but he remembered his mother will froze his card make him groan. How can his mother do that to him? He can’t go to club and can’t buy anything if his mother will froze all of his credit card.

So he get out from the bed unwillingly and go to the bathroom to take a bath, so he can get ready his clothes because if he didn’t dress well, his mother will just scold him.

It’s almost 10 when he finishes taking a bath and he was getting dress, he put his white long sleeves and fitted black slacks and a pointed shoes. And style his hair to make him more handsome.

He notices that something missing on him and realizes that he is not wearing his necklace. So he finds it immediately, first at his bed if ever he accidentally put it there but sadly there’s no necklace in his bed. He went to his bathroom if he misplaced it there but sadly no. He looks at his cabinet and on his room closet but still none. It’s already 11 and the meeting is on 12 noon, and that means he only has 1 hour to go there and for sure if he is late his mother will kill him.

So he just went to his car and go even he doesn’t wear his necklace. It’s the first time that he didn’t wear it; he doesn’t usually go out without his necklace. He surely wears it even he’s just in his house because it’s from his late grandparents and he cherishes it the most.

Woohyun is driving faster so he can’t be late on their meeting while calling his mother asking where the meeting place is. When he saw Sunggyu so he suddenly stop the car that make his phone drops at the car and see the latter who is pouting cutely looking at the small paper in his hands.

Woohyun grins and drive nearly to Sunggyu and open his window and call Sunggyu and smirk.

The latter looks at Woohyun and frowns a little. “O-oh.” Sunggyu points the latter and look shock to see him here. “W-woohyun.” He is about to ignore Woohyun just like his younger brother said but he needs to ask the latter where is the place that is written in the paper.

Woohyun looks at the small paper that Sunggyu is holding and frowns. “That place-” He said and looks at Sunggyu.

The hamster blinks as he looks at Woohyun waiting for his answer. “I will go to that place also.”

“Really?” Sunggyu smiles as he looks at Woohyun. “Can I-”

“No.” Woohyun didn’t let him finish as he knows what Sunggyu will say.

Sunggyu pouts. “Please, I need to go there by 12 noon but I don’t where this is.”

Woohyun frowns when he heard Sunggyu. _Same place? Same time? Is it- No No!_

But Woohyun looks at the cute Sunggyu who is pouting while looking down at the ground. He sighed and get out on the car and hold Sunggyu’s shoulder to look at him but he is startled when he saw Sunggyu’s eyes with tears. “Why are you crying?”

“Because of you.” Sunggyu said while his tears are falling on his chubby cheeks. He looks at Woohyun who is so close to him and that make his heart to beats faster and looks away to hide his red cheeks from the latter.

Woohyun chuckles at Sunggyu who is being cute right now. “Okay fine.”

“W-what?”

“We will go together there.”

Sunggyu jumps happily and hugs and didn’t know that he hugs Woohyun who is shock at the sudden hug.

Sunggyu realize what he did and pull away softly and blush again. “I’m s-sorry.”

Woohyun cleared his throat and nods. “It’s o-okay.” _What the fuck would I be stuttered?_

They got inside the car and Woohyun remember his phone that drop at the car and asks a favor to Sunggyu to get his phone since he can’t get it because he is driving.

Sunggyu found his phone under his seat and when he is about to get it he found a necklace under his seat and get it. “This.” He looks at the familiar necklace to him and looks at Woohyun. “This is yours, right?”

Woohyun glance at Sunggyu’s hand where he was holding the necklace. He immediately stops the car and gets the necklace from Sunggyu. “Where do you get this?” He asks.

“I saw that under this seat.” He answered.

Woohyun wear it and look at Sunggyu and smiles. “Well, Thanks.” But he still is looking at Sunggyu. “W-why?”

Woohyun smirks and lean closer to Sunggyu and that makes the latter close his eyes because he thought that Woohyun will kiss him. But no there’s no kiss but he just hear a laugh from Woohyun. He opens his eyes and found Woohyun laughing that makes Sunggyu frown. “Why are you laughing?”

“Are you thinking that I will kiss you?”

“What? N-no.”

The handsome man just keeps laughing and Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “I just get my phone because you didn’t get it. Don’t presume that I’ll kiss you.”

“I’m n-not. Let’s just go. I will be late.” Sunggyu said and looks away to hide his blush.

Woohyun notice that something is in Sunggyu’s hand a small gadget and he asks about it. “Why are you always holding that thing?”

Sunggyu startled and looks at Woohyun. “H-huh? Someone gave this to me.” Sunggyu didn’t know what to tell Woohyun, he doesn’t want Woohyun to know his condition.

Woohyun wants to know who is that someone so he asks who is it and when Sunggyu. _‘Myungsoo’_

“Is that the one who fetch you before?”

“Ah yes. Myungsoo~”

Woohyun grip on the steering wheel, he felt mad to know that. Maybe he shouldn’t ask that beforehand.

 

Woohyun looks at the small gadget and get more mad when the latter has a boyfriend and start to drive again until they get to the place where will go.

 

Mrs. Nam is near to annoyed because her son is still not here and it’s only 15 minutes before 12. She is about to call Woohyun when she smiles and giggles when she saw his son with Sunggyu.

“Why did you come together?” She asks.

Woohyun looks at his mother. “He said he will go here so we got together here.”

Sunggyu blinks as he looks at Mrs. Nam and Woohyun having a conversation. _Did they know each other?_ He saw Mrs. Nam pinch Woohyun in the ears and heard her telling Woohyun to go inside the venue. _What’s wrong with them?_

Mrs. Nam looks at Woohyun if he surely goes inside the venue before she walks closer to Sunggyu and smile at him. “Hi my dear~” She hold’s the fluffy Gyu who looks at her cutely.

“Do you know him?” Sunggyu asks.

Mrs. Nam gulps and looks around if ever his son is here. “He is my-”

She is about to tell him that Woohyun is her son but her husband calls them to go inside. So Mrs. Nam tells Sunggyu to come with her inside because she has something to announce to them.

 

Woohyun who is boringly and who has only have attention on his phone, shock to see Sunggyu sat beside him. “What are you doing here?”

Sunggyu looks at him and shrugs. “I don’t know, Mrs. Nam asks me to go here.”

Woohyun smells something fishy here. Because the venue have so many people well not really many but the all the shareholders and some CEO of the other company that is friend of his parents are here and there’s a catering here and some of their relatives are also here. When the meeting has a relatives and catering? And he saw his mother who is happily chatting with his friends.

“Why did she do that?” He asks again.

“I don’t know ask her. But why are you here?”

Woohyun smirks and fix his sleeves and stare at Sunggyu. “I’m the son of Mrs. Nam that you are talking about.”

Sunggyu widen his small eyes as he looks at Woohyun. _Oh my God!_

“Are you shock?” He kept smirking.

Sunggyu didn’t answer because Mrs. Nam started to talk that gain attention to everyone. Even Woohyun looks at his mother who is happily talking in front.

“Good afternoon everyone, I know all of us is busy but this day is important for my son,”

Woohyun frowns as he keeps looking at his mother. _Important?_

“Today is my son’s engagement party.” Mrs. Nam said and everyone applause except Woohyun, who’s shock to hear that. _WTF is this?_

Even Sunggyu is applauding without knowing everything.

Woohyun angrily stand up. “What is this?!”

“My son, meet Sunggyu, your wife.” Mrs. Nam smiled widely as she points Sunggyu who is still oblivious on what is happening.

Woohyun is more shock to know that his fiancé will be Sunggyu. How did it become Sunggyu? Why would his mom do this to him? And what did she think that I will agree on this marriage?

“WHAT?!” Woohyun angrily said as he glares at Sunggyu.

 The latter is still oblivious on what is happening. And he is confuse on why Woohyun is angry at him he didn’t even do anything bad to him. “Why are you looking at me like that? Aren’t you happy that you married to your love one?”

Woohyun scoff and keep glaring at Sunggyu. “Why would I be happy if I will get married to you?”

Sunggyu blinks and looks at everyone and stand up. “Wait that Sunggyu is me?”

Woohyun rolled his eyes and sit on the chair again. “What do you think?”

“I thought it someone Sunggyu.”

“Stupid.”

Mrs. Nam knows her son will be mad but she need to do this. She knows that she made a good decision which his son will be thankful in the future.

 

The engagement party ends but the Nam family also Sunggyu stayed in the venue. Woohyun just stay quiet in entire party and stay in his seat even though his mother asks him to go in front with Sunggyu.

Mrs. Nam and Sunggyu are having a conversation while Woohyun is near to them. Actually Mrs. Nam is the one who make sure that her son will hear what they will talk about.

“So Sunggyu, will you agree on this marriage?”

“…”

“Please Sunggyu, I know this is rush but please trust me. Your future will be good also your brother.”

“…” Sunggyu don’t know what to tell. He can’t even open his mouth because this is so sudden.

“Please?”

Sunggyu nods and looks at Woohyun and back to Mrs. Nam. “Okay, Mrs. Nam I agree.”

Woohyun shock to hear that Sunggyu agree and stand up and walk closer to them. “What the fuck?! Are you crazy?”

Sunggyu looks down and play with his shirt.

“You have a boyfriend and you are agreeing with this marriage?” Woohyun growl and grip on Sunggyu’s shoulder. The latter is hurting and in edge to cry.

Mrs. Nam pushes his son and hugs Sunggyu. “Don’t you dare to hurt Sunggyu.”

The angry guy messes his hair and walk out in the venue. His mother sighed and keeps hugging the crying hamster in her arms.

“Is that true Sunggyu? That you have a boyfriend?”

Sunggyu shakes his head and looks at the middle aged woman. “I don’t h-have boyfriend.”

Mrs. Nam smiles and hugs more the crying hamster. Sunggyu is too cute to handle and she believes him. She doesn’t know why his son would think that he has a boyfriend.

“Don’t mind him. I will take care of him.”

 

Two days has come and Woohyun didn’t even talk to his mother since the engagement party heck he didn’t even go home for two days straight. He stayed up on Hoya’s house and when the latter asks what the problem is he just shrug and said that it’s nothing.

“Hey, Sunggyu.”

Woohyun’s thought interrupt when Hoya said the name that he wants to forget.

Sunggyu looks at Woohyun terrified and back to Hoya and smiles. “Hi.” He sat on his chair and startled when Woohyun kick his chair and asks him to go out.

Woohyun went out first.

Hoya who feels out of place and asks Sunggyu what’s wrong with Woohyun before the latter stand up. Sunggyu just smile and said it’s nothing.

Sunggyu went out the room and startled when Woohyun grab his arm and walk to the rooftop.

Woohyun looks so scary when mad in Sunggyu’s thoughts.

“Tell to my mom to cancel the marriage.”

“I c-can’t.”

“Why?”

“Your mom is so good to me so-”

“Fuck that she is good to me so I will agree to her! Just cancel the marriage.”

“Why me? She is your mother.”

“She will not listen to me. Bitch, just cancel the marriage.”

“Myungsoo is right you are a Satan.” Sunggyu glares on Woohyun who smirks and grip on his shoulder.

“You bitch just go to your boyfriend.”

“Why do you keep telling that I have a boyfriend?”

Woohyun stop gripping on Sunggyu’s shoulder. “Why isn’t it true?” He smirks.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Woohyun looks at Sunggyu. “Then who is Myungsoo?”

Sunggyu laughs as he looks at the other who looks so mad. “Myungsoo is my younger brother. Do you think that Myungsoo is my boyfriend?”

Woohyun felt relieve when he knows that Myungsoo is his brother not boyfriend. He felt happy to hear that but why?

“Anyway, since you can’t tell my mom to cancel the marriage. Let’s get married then.”

“H-huh?”

“Let’s get married, Sunggyu.”

“I-”

Sunggyu didn’t continue his words when he felt something soft on his lips. He widens his eyes when Woohyun is kissing him. He wants to push the latter away but his action says the opposite because he kisses Woohyun back without noticing.

 


End file.
